Bloody Onions
by TheNyanTree
Summary: The kitchen is one of Yui's happy places. Her mirth of peace. Her taste of humanity. Her salvation from all the blood-omnomnoming she endures every single day. Until our fluffy Tsunbaru comes around and ruins everything for her. Subaru Sakamaki x Yui Komori. Oneshot. Based off of Subaru's More Blood Ecstasy 5 scenario. Does not follow the game's timeline.
**Bloody Onions**

* * *

Yui flipped over a round patty of ham and turned down the heat a slight. Her stomach felt even emptier as she head the sweet hiss of grease. It had been a while since she had burgers and thought to cook some. Plus, the kitchen was a good place for her to take her mind off of all the vampire madness. She wasn't food there, she made them.

She turned the knob all the way up and the stove fire distinguished. Yui placed her meat on a plate and put it beside all the other ingredients necessary. She had her cheese, lettuce, buns, and ham. But it's not time for stacking them yet. Now was the last step. Her least favorite part. Her arch-nemesis.

 _Onions._

She shook her head and mentally prepared herself before picking up a knife. With shivering hands, she pierced the blade down the vegetable of doom. The nauseating aroma devilishly caressed her nostrils.

So far so good, the girl progressed steadily. Her eyes hadn't shed a single tear after the tenth slice. But she guessed it was only about time. The juices which smeared her fingers gave the smell more strength.

Yui wondered if it would attract unwanted attention. Though the kitchen and the halls connected were usually left lone by the Sakamakis, aside from Reiji, she could never be sure. The six could be at any corner, ready to harass her. Then again, that sort didn't happen as often, or nearly at all nowadays. Thanks to a certain silverette.

Two months Yui had stayed in the mansion and she inevitably got fed up being a blood bank for six Do-S vampires. She lashed out that she'd rather only one of them to take her oh so special blood. The request came out of impulse, but to her surprise was accepted. And Subaru became her choice.

Yui didn't expect that she was going to be 'monitored' by whoever she chose, and Subaru dd that 24/7. There were those rare times when he'd call her over just for silent company in his room. But most, of course, were to demand her blood. Two days ago was the last time he latched his fangs onto her skin.

 _Your blood...is your only worth for me,_ he said in between suckles.

She remembered how her heart itched as the words came out of his bloodstained throat. As if she was..disappointed? What was there to be disappointed of? Before disappointment, there was hope. What did she hope for? Could it be that she hoped for the vampire to regard her as more than food? That's-

Yui flinched and dropped her knife before shooting her index to her mouth.

"Stupid woman."

The blonde turned her head around to see her self-proclaimed 'owner'. His back leaned against the wall closest to the shadows. Maroon orbs shone through and sharp. Eyebrows crossed and lips scowled as usual.

"Ah, Subaru-kun! You surprised me," Yui looked down for a second to calm fluster. "How- how long have you been watching me?"

"The entire time. You're blinder than a bat."

"You-...you were?"

"Yeah, got a problem?" Subaru was about to take a step closer before abruptly stopping. His eyebrows crossed further as his pale fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, it stinks here. What are you doing?"

"Um-" Yui awkwardly glanced her back, "-cooking?"

"You makin' a fool outta me? I ain't an idiot like you. I can tell that." Subaru rubbed his nose. If a human could cry over the smell of onions, then vampires wouldn't stand a whiff. "What are you specifically doing that makes this place smell like shit?"

"Oh, I'm cutting onions." Yui returned doing just that. She was slightly anxious of her companion getting more irritated, but he didn't stop her. He was especially hot-tempered the past week. But today, he seemed stable enough.

"What exactly are you making?" Subaru's nose slightly adjusted to the beastly smell. He leaned on a counter to observe.

It had been a while since she had a normal conversation. And doing it with Subaru made it all the more pleasing, in a way. It had always been about her blood and how she was his 'possession'. A different topic was a good change.

A smile stretched Yui's face. "Burgers! I had a sudden craving. So I'm making some," she beamed. "I'd be happy to give you one when I'm done."

Subaru stared indifferently at her answer. Maroon eyes blandly upon her face before it fell onto the blonde's happily curved lips. His chest suddenly became a mere bunch of curls and knots instead of flesh. It was _that_ again. _That_ happened every once in awhile, only when his unwilling donor's around. It was unexplainable, but Subaru knew one thing. _That_ didn't feel great, not to him. The feeling...irritated him in hundreds of ways he didn't understand.

"Tch, are you trying to butter up on me? Aah?!" Subaru growled

The blonde's bright face melted back to it's timidness. "What? N-no, I-"

"Pretty stupid way to avoid getting your blood sucked," Subaru sneered. "If ya think I'd be satisfied by eating crap you make, then you're wrong."

"That- that's not what I had in mind at all!"

The vampire's lips stretched to a smirk. "Heh, so you're saying that you're _not_ trying? You want my fangs that bad?"

Tints of red rosed the girl's cheeks. "That's not what I'm saying either!"

More few words were crouched behind Subaru's tongue and ready to fire. Lips parted. Teeth set. Then closed altogether again as he spotted sherbert eyes glisten, blink, before tearing. A transparent bead rolled down Yui's cheek. She was crying.

The curls and knots were now back to flesh, returning with a heavy weight.

Huh, so what if she's crying? She's too sensitive anyway. He wouldn't care even if she sobbed at his feet till she lost her entire eyesight. Not at all.

More beads ran through Yui's skin. The weight became heavier and Subaru almost wished for it to return to it's knotty mush. Tear after tear, he was getting more...frustrated. No matter how many times he asked himself, he had to admit that it was not of his pink-eyed bait. And if that was the case, being the only two in the room, it could probably be him instead.

What should he do? Apologize? **No.** Why would he do that? But he had to do _something_. He couldn't bear how his chest ached for...her blood. That had to be it. That was the reason why he was there watching her over. His sudden hunger for her sweet, warm fluid had to be the reason!

Except he didn't feel hungry.

So what was the freakin' problem?! What was the thing that made him tightened his breath and boiled his veins?!

A mere smile?

Why could something so simple cause him so much turmoil?!

Is it because..It...had to be because he didn't see it so often, right? It couldn't be because a simple human girl with special blood was the one who did it. HA! what a cliché! Her smile wasn't anything special anyway. It's definitely not because he liked her or anything near that!

Yui sliced anxiously. The vampire was suddenly solemn.

"Subaru-kun...?" she gently called out.

Should he apologize? Stay silent? Blurt smack? Say it's nothing? Say- "...Why are you crying?"

 _Fool_. Why are you crying?!

He was obviously why she was crying! He-

"Eh? Oh, it's just the onions. They're stinging my eyes," Yui said between sniffles.

 _Onions..._

 _Just the fuckin' onions..._

Subaru had the strong urge to bite the girl's neck till it snapped from her shoulders, but he was too taken aback to consider. And now that the weight finally let him go, he didn't have the mental energy to care anymore.

...Wait, how could things like onions make someone cry? Was it the vicious scent wafting throughout? How could smell trigger tears? "They can do that?"

The blonde paused in her slicing sessions once more and gave him a weird glance. "Yeah. You don't know that?"

"No. I wouldn't know." It's not his fault for that anyway. He'd never had the chance to know what it was like to cry over onions or work with bandaged fingers as one cooked. After all, since childhood, food was made for him. "I'm not into things like these. Cooking and crap."

"Well, I lived alone with my father so I had to," Yui looked up, trying to hide nostalgic pink orbs (which she failed miserably, the vampire noticed anyway), before hanging her head back down. "What about you Subaru-kun? Did you do any housework?"

"Do you think I did?"

"No..."

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Subaru was getting bored of the conversation. The way the blonde made rhythmic slices as her slim fingers kept the violet bulb in place was the most interesting thing in the room he could find. "Hey, your hands stopped moving. Keep going."

Yui wasn't sure if she should do as told. Didn't the vampire say he loathed the stench? The girl hadn't done much with her onions. The stronger the smell, the weaker her slices got. She still had a long way to go. "But..um, the bad smell is going to get worse from now. Maybe Subaru-kun wants to leave?"

Subaru's eyes flared and Yui instantly learned that she shouldn't have asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?! Aah?!" Subaru hissed. An alarming squeeze sounded as he tightened his fist before latching it around Yui's free wrist. Yui shut her eyes from the pain.

"That's not it!" The blonde defensed as she struggled to jerk her hand back. Subaru's face was only a few inches away. His deep red eyes were frighteningly luminous. Why did everything she do always resulted an rageous Subaru? "You said that you don't like the smell so I thought.."

"Tsk, don't mind the smell! If I don't keep watch on you, some bastard will take you away from me." Her heart skipped a beat, either of fear or fluster, as Subaru pulled her two inches closer. "You're my feast, so I'll be damned if your blood is not there to feed me. Understand that?"

 _Again with my blood..._ Yui stopped her struggles and let her wrist be squeezed tighter. She was told the same thing, and the way she felt about it didn't change. _Of course, that's all I'm good for. So why am I..._

"Of-...of course I do," she said. Whether she hoped for something or other, she had already surrendered to the fact that even the youngest of the Sakamakis only acknowledged her as a meal. Her opinion about it won't change that.

"You better." Subaru finally retreated and returned to his counter, crossing his arms in satisfaction. After all, the girl's blood was all she was valuable of. He wouldn't care if she was someone else, so long as the red fluid the Sakamakis craved for so much stayed the same.

Why...didn't that thought feel right?

Yui felt her eyes slowly getting spicier and wiped off a tear. "Is the smell-" _sniff_ , "-really not bothering you at all?"

Subaru heard a sneeze and was released of his reverie once more. "No."

"Lucky you. My eyes are tearing so badly."

Yui sniffed some more, desperately rubbing her eyes. She let go of her knife to splash water on her face.

Amused, Subaru kept his red eyes affixed on the scene. Truly, it was the most entertaining thing.

The blonde unwillingly returned to her onions. Not a full minute passed and her eyes were starry again. Fat tears rolled down her cheek. Yui rubbed it off and sniffled before cutting another slice. She threw her head upwards as she felt more tears form. Blink. Squeeze. Then back down to work. Ah, onions were certainly the worst.

Time grew and so did the girl's anxiety. Subaru wasn't generally impatient, but she would never know. She never dared to sneak a glance, but she could feel Subaru's blood red stare crawling up and down her skin.

She wondered what was on his mind. "Wh-what?"

A corner of his lips tugged up. "Your tearing face is arousing."

Yui nearly dropped her knife. "Eeh?!"

"That pathetic look on your face stained with tears, it turns me on." Subaru added. "Oi, cry some more."

"Th-that's crazy." Yui rubbed the last tear. "You can't just tell someone to cry."

"Just do it. I order you to."

"I...I can't." The blonde slid the onions down a bowl. "Besides, I finished slicing the onions. I don't think I'll cry anymore."

"Tch, fine. I'll do something."

"Wh-what?!"

"Come here. And bring that knife with you...no, nevermind." He smugly lowered his eyelids. "You like the feel of my fangs better don't cha?"

The girl bit her lip. The electric sensation as his teeth punctured against her roots of veins, she didn't see it as anything to like about. So why was she fighting back a blush at the thought?

"I..I, uh..."

"Oi, watcha doin' just standing there? Hurry up!"

Yui bit her lip, not wanting to agitate the vampire any further. She stepped closer

She stiffed as a hand snaked to her neck and pulled her curtain of hair, exposing pale skin. She recalled a bite mark had just healed there that morning.

A frown uponed his lips. "Your neck won't do. You'll only feel good there." He slipped his hand away. "Hold out your hands real quick."

Yui did as told, allowing the vampire to lean one near his face. The touch of his cold palm wrapped around her hand sent shivers through her arm

"You pricked your finger over here." He gently rubbed the wound, and smiled as a red bead slowly peeked out. "This'll work."

"Umm..maybe I should just get more onions."

"Too late."

Yui squeezed her eyes as his fangs sunk down, down, and down. She yelped as she realized how deep the bite was and was getting. Strangled whimpers went out of the girl's lips, The previous wound the size of a blot now a small hole. That said a lot for a finger

She gasped as Subaru finally unlatched. "There. That should hurt, right? Now cry."

"Gu...gugh!" the sound of pain came out, but tears didn't come along

Subaru clicked his tongue. "Huh, not enough pain? I'm gonna try somewhere else then...your ear."

"My...my ear...?"

He nodded. "There's less meat over there. Hell, it's nearly all bone. There should be plenty of pain if I suck."

His words made the girl tremble.

Subaru placed his hands on her small shoulders and swiftly turned her around. "Get ready. I'm gonna bite with all my might." Yui curled her toes. feeling his breath tickle her ear. "Cry as many tears as you can, got it?"

"Like I said, you can't just tell someone to-"

A squeal tumbled out of her throat as Subaru's fangs tore through her skin once more. He was right. A bony part of the body and razor sharp fangs were an _awful_ combination. He wasn't lying about the additional bite strength either. His fangs crushing her ear. Yui couldn't hold back a scream. She tried to yank away from him.

Feeling her wriggle in his grasp, Subaru kept a hand over her face to hold it still as the other encircled tightly around her waist, trapping her body and limbs from going anywhere.

The snowy-haired immortal groaned as he felt his teeth itch. He wasn't hungry, but his fangs ached anyway. First class blood was right there, rich and flowing beneath the tip of his fangs, ready to caress his tongue. The thought of a spoiled chance was pure torture.

Yui cried and tilted her head back as she felt all sorts of things inside rushing towards her captor's teeth. Pleasing it, but tormenting her. As if she wasn't in enough agony already. The vampire sucked slowly, but it throbbed still. Her chest felt like it was bleeding and her breath paced to compensate the pain. A moan escaped her lips and she unconsciously pressed her back against the vampire's chest. His surprisingly soft hair tickled her neck even more, making her sweat.

The blonde's limbs numbed bit by bit till they were no longer able to hold the human girl in place. Subaru's still-strong grip pulled the two a couple steps backwards, his back made a soft _thud_ against the fridge. The maroon-eyed vampire relaxed his hold, smirking at how feeble Yui got. He leaned his head forward to deepen his bite, forcing the girl to tip her head down. Sucking tenderly, he moved his hand from her face to join the other down her abdomen. Yui took in deep, shaky breaths as she submitted to him.

Subaru almost didn't feel it as something wet spotted his skin. "Grr, I can't see your crying face from here. Hey, look this way."

Yui didn't need to do as told as Subaru did the job himself. He craned her jaw with a hand to face his way.

"Yes, that's better." The vampire smiled down the girl's wet, pink face. Eyes half-lidded and very teary, much to his liking. "That is definitely the best look for you. You should cry all the time."

Yui shivered as his tongue rolled up her cheek. "Heh. They're sweet. Give me more."

"Please...stop..." Yui begged weakly. The fresh saliva on her skin didn't help how hot she was getting.

"Shut up. You're not in the position to defy me, you idiot." He licked off more tears, causing the girl to close her eyes and mewl.

"Forget burgers." Subaru huskily whispered to her ear. "Tonight's dinner will be you."

* * *

 **In the end, Yui's food wherever she goes. Poor Yui.**

 **I don't know how vampires are able to suck blood from the ears but it happened in the game.**

 **In case any of you are gonna point out, yes I do know that Subaru's hair isn't exactly silver, but white, violet-tipped is a mouthful, and white ain't cool imo. So silver's my go.**

 **So how did I do? Failz to write steamy bite scene? Subadere too dere? Tell me any of your thoughts negative or positive. I accept anything so long it's related to this fic. Feedback is most welcome.**

 _ **26/7/16 replies to my dear &wonderful guests:**_

 _ **Guest1 : Tsuntsun..friendly...? Um, wrong franchise?**_

 _ **Kou's Waifu :3: Huehue ty :D Yea I reread dis a little while back and also thought dat dis was tame. Lol, it's ok, ur not alone. I also read my share of YuixShu smut. And TsuncarxYui smut. And PrprLaitoxYui smut. And RukibaexYui smut. HAR HAR JK GUYS I'M NOT DAT HORNY...*thinks to self* or am I...? *starestosky&thinkaboutmehlaifu* 0.o W DIDN'T I THINK OF THOOOSE. UR A GENIUS. MAKE AN ACCOUNT RIGHT NOW AND WRITE FICS. LIKE, RIGHT AWAY. GO GO GOOO**_

 _ **Anonn : Ty Ty :D**_

 _ **THANKYU SO MUACH 4 REVIEWING GUYS IT MEANS SO MUCH DIS SENTENCE FELT WORTH TO CAP.**_

 **= ^ ~ ^ = Thankchu 4 Reading = ^ ~ ^ =**

 **~TheNyanTree~**


End file.
